


Get Me There

by velmauries



Series: Hold Me Tight verse [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Barebacking, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Oral Sex, girl!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19633945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velmauries/pseuds/velmauries
Summary: Sometimes they split off into pairs.





	Get Me There

When they first started this, none of them really wanted to do anything without all four of them there. It took Ryan gently whispering in Spencer’s ear that the thought of her and Brendon or her and Jon, or hell - even Jon and Brendon together in the room across the hall while Ryan slept soundly was super hot that they all agreed that they could pair off if they wanted, but with the stipulation that they shared with the other two the next morning. 

It was fun, especially when Spencer made Jon choke on his coffee as she told him and Ryan all about what Brendon did to her the night before. 

On hotel nights, they were usually all tired enough and glad to not have wheels under them speeding down the highway, that they’d take their keycards, Brendon and Jon together and Ryan and Spencer together, and just go crash out on squishy hotel beds. 

When they were in the mood for something a little more, it was usually the boys who padded across the hall to the girl’s room. But sometimes, after getting their keycards, two of them would switch - putting Jon and Spencer or Ryan together, or Brendon with one the girls - while Zack rolled his eyes as if he couldn’t see them trying to be subtle about the switch off on the way to the elevator. 

Tonight, Brendon and Ryan are on their way up with keys to the same room. They’d been giving each other looks all day, and when Brendon invaded Ryan’s space on stage, they could both feel the electric crackle between them. Jon had just smirked back at Spencer on her riser, knowing they’d get to have their own fun that night. 

Once the door is open, Brendon crowds Ryan back against the door, the slightly raised plexiglass that the evacuation map sits in digging into her back. “There’s so many things I want to do to you tonight.” He whispers in her ear, kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot under her earlobe. “But mostly I just want to fuck you.” 

Ryan whimpers and pushes her hips forward, the rough material of her jeans dragging along her over-sensitized skin. It always happened when she got turned on, her skin felt so much more electric, every touch sending her shivering and wanting more. For a long time, Ryan just assumed every girl was that way, sensitive as all hell when they’re turned on. Spencer deflated that thought, though, when they were in high school and Ryan tried to tease Spencer by running her fingers lightly over Spencer stomach and the other bit her lip, telling Ryan that it didn’t really feel like anything. 

Ryan is pulled back to the present by Brendon long fingers expertly popping the button for her jeans and easing the zipper down. His mouth is still sealed on Ryan’s neck and she wants nothing more than for Brendon to fuck her into oblivion. 

Once her jeans are undone, she gently pushes him back, as much as every fiber of her is protesting, and she quickly pushes her jeans down her thighs, and then gets caught in them, trying to kick the stupidly tight things off along with her shoes. Brendon laughs, but not meanly, and bends down to help her. With her pants off, Ryan quickly sucks off her shirt, her nipples quickly hardening in the cool air conditioned air. 

She hardly ever wears a bra, her tits small enough to not really need one. Plus, fuck a bra. She’s not going to wrap herself up in uncomfortable elastic just to please society. But it means her nipples are hard and visible more often than not, at least this time she can blame being turned on and not just the cold air. Brendon doesn’t seem to mind though, his hands coming up to cup each breast in his palms. 

He squeezes lightly, and Ryan groans, pushing her chest out into his touch. Brendon grins and then leans in to kiss her, his tongue fucking into her mouth. Ryan never really understood why it was described that way, but there’s really no other way to describe what Brendon’s tongue is doing other than “fucking”. 

When he pulls back, a bit of saliva stuck to his lip, he drops down to his knees in front of her, hands framing her skinny hips, over the soft cotton of her panties. Ryan’s looking down at him, biting her lip, waiting for what he’s got planned. 

Brendon starts to peel Ryan’s panties down her thighs, they’re not very sexy tonight, just plain blue cotton hipsters, but there’s already a wet spot where her pussy has been steadily dripping since halfway through the show and Brendon stares appreciatively as the fabric slides over her smooth pale thighs. 

She steps out of them as they reach the floor, and Brendon tosses them aside before trailing his fingers up her leg, his hand gripping her thigh and hauling her left leg over his shoulder. She gasps, the sound quickly turning to a moan as Brendon dives forward and buries his face in her folds. 

His tongue skillfully traces over her slick folds before flattening over her clit. Brendon licks roughly over the erect nub, his hand still firmly holding her thigh over his shoulder as Ryan thrusts her hips forward, needing more. She so sensitive everywhere and Brendon’s tongue is both a blessing and a curse. He feels so good eating her out, and she doesn’t know if she wants to grab his hair and force him to stay there, or twitch away. 

Ryan ends up going for the former, her fingers tangling in Brendon’s thick soft hair and pushing his face further forward. He doesn’t try to fight it, just licks over her hole, gathering up her juices on his tongue. Throwing her head back, Ryan groans in pain has it hits the door, her eyes squeezed shut. 

She’s so turned on, has been since Brendon started giving her eyes on stage, that it doesn’t take much more for her to start shaking, her pussy spasming and clenching around nothing as he sucks on her clit. 

Brendon keeps licking, light little touches, cleaning her up, but Ryan’s body can't take it. She pulls his head back by the grip she still has on his hair and he helps her put her leg back down. She’s breathing hard, chest heaving. He stands back up and presses a somewhat chaste kiss to her lips, and when Ryan licks them she can taste herself. 

“C’mon, shower.” Brendon murmurs, and Ryan’s not really inclined to disagree. 

//

The water is warm and the pressure feels heavenly on her shoulders, tight with tension from sleeping in the bunks. Brendon is naked and flush against her back, his hard cock nestled into the cleft of her ass. Her head is tipped forward, most of the water hitting Brendon under his chin and on his chest. Ryan feels a little bad, but, not enough to move away from the water massage. 

Brendon doesn’t seem to mind, though, his arms around her waist. He humps forward, making his cockhead rub down over her asshole when his hips come back. Ryan doesn’t mind anal sex, sometimes even prefers it, but tonight she’s just not in the mood, nor does she have the patience, for prep. She doesn’t have to voice this, though, because Brendon reaches down and guides his cock toward her entrance, and Ryan tips forward, pushing her hips up to give him better access. 

The water makes everything feel slicker, slipperier, even if she knows it’s terrible lube. Her juices do enough, though, and Ryan groans, the sound echoing off the tiled walls, as Brendon pushes in. His cock drags against her walls, his hips not stopping until he’s all the way inside her. Ryan drops her head down between her arms, that are braced on the shower wall. 

“Fuck. Fuck me, please.” Ryan begs, wanting to feel Brendon’s cock thrust in and out of her. She’s still so sensitive from her earlier orgasm that she’s sure she can come just from penetration alone. 

Brendon doesn’t waste any time, just sets up a quick rhythm, panting behind her. “Love your fucking pussy, shit.” 

Ryan moans and pushes back into Brendon’s thrusts, trying to get him deeper. There’s nowhere else for him to go, but she’s sure as hell going to try. The water cascading down her back makes their hips slamming together sound even more obscene, but it’s a great sound that Ryan adds to her mental soundtrack of sex noises she’s collected since the four of them started this whole thing. 

Suddenly, she’s upright, her back curving obscenely as Brendon holds her hips in place, but pulls her shoulders towards him by her upper arm. It changes the angle of his cock just slightly, and Ryan moans loudly. 

“Yeah? Can you come just like this?” Brendon groans, and Ryan nods, her body jerking with his thrusts. His arm comes around her chest, his tattooed forearm wrapped across her tits. Her nipples rub against his arm with every thrust, and the extra stimulation makes her starts to come - her cunt contracting and pulsing around Brendon’s cock. 

He groans again, right in her ear, and thrusts forward a couple more times before stilling, his hips pushed flush up against her, his cock buried deep as he comes, filling her up. Ryan shakes through the whole thing and breathes shakely as they come down a bit. 

When Brendon pulls out, Ryan can feel some of his come drip out of her, and she wishes she could keep it in. She likes having a part of Brendon - or Jon, or both - inside her. He reaches around her to grab the wash cloth, and then holds it under the spray to soak it before bringing it down between her legs to wipe away any excess fluids. 

// 

After drying off, Ryan pulls on a pair of underwear and one of Jon’s shirts she stole, that comes down to just past the top of her underwear. Brendon doesn’t bother getting dressed and Ryan wonders if that means they’re going to go again at some point before passing out. She knows neither of them are willing to pass up a hotel bed in favor of sex, though. No matter how good the sex is. 

They pull the blankets of one of the beds down, and then crawl in, Brendon pulling the sheet up to their waists. Ryan curls into his chest, his arm coming to rest around her and hold her close. 

“Hey,” He noses the top of her head, and Ryan turns her head to look up at him from her position on his chest. “Love you.” 

Ryan grins, both at the words and that she can hear his voice rumble in his chest where her ear is pressed. “Love you, too.” She’s asleep before he can say anything else, the exhaustion of the show and two orgasms pulling her under. 

//

When Ryan wakes up, the light from outside is muted through the heavy curtains, just a strip of light where the sun is shining through the gap between the fabric. She thinks it’s early, it certainly feels that way. 

They moved in their sleep, she’s curled up on her side, her back to Brendon, and she can see the alarm clock on the bedside table. If it’s correct, it’s only 7:45. They don’t have buss call until nine. She’s contemplating going back to sleep for half and hour when she feels Brendon’s hand sneak up onto her hip. 

She grins and turns her head to look over her shoulder at him. Brendon is awake and staring down at her ass. She knows it’s kind of flat, especially compared to Spencer’s. Or hell, even _Brendon’s_ , but Brendon seems to find it attractive. The pair of cheekies she put on last night probably help in that department. 

“See something you like?” Ryan jokes, her voice sleep rough.

Brendon grins wolfishly. “Yeah, I do.” He palms her ass, making her push back into the touch, and then brings his hand back to swing and smack her ass. Ryan gasps and moans softly, her face buried in the pillow under her head. “It’s early, we’ve got time.” 

Ryan nods her head and pushes her ass back towards Brendon, who chuckles and pushes the sheet the rest of the way off of their legs so they don’t get tangled. He reaches forward and palms her ass again, squeezing the cheek, and pulling them apart, making her underwear ride further up the cleft. 

With her hands pillowed under her head, Ryan makes herself comfortable, and settles in to just let Brendon do what he wants. He always gets her there and makes sure she enjoys herself, and she trusts him to not go past her limits. Her eyes drift shut as Brendon continues to run his hand over her ass. 

She’s not asleep, but she is drifting in a very nice place when her underwear is pulls aside and Brendon’s fingers tease over her asshole. Ryan moans, not entirely opposed if Brendon wants to put in the work to prep her, but after rubbing the pad of his thumb over her pucker for a few seconds, his fingers dip down and press into her cunt. He uses two and Ryan does her best to spread her legs while laying down. 

Brendon pulls his fingers free after a few thrusts and pulls her panties aside some more. It’s then that Ryan realizes just how wet the crotch of her panties is. Her fluids mixed with what was left of Brendon’s come that must have finished dripping out of her through the night. 

Ryan hums happily as Brendon pushes his cock into her. She’s still sleepy, a little tiny bit sore from the night before, but she loves lazy morning sex. It feels perfect, and she pushes her hips back as Brendon lazily works his forward, slightly impeded by laying sideways on the bed. It’s slow and Ryan feels every inch of Brendon’s cock drag in and out of her and she’s not really in any hurry to get off. 

The elastic of her panties is pulled taut around her hip and it hurts a little digging into her skin, but Ryan just brings her top leg up towards her chest, bending her knee, making her lay more on her stomach, and letting Brendon slip in a tiny bit deeper. They both moan at the change and Brendon brings his hand up towards Ryan’s face. He holds two fingers in front of her mouth and she dutifully sucks them in, laving over them with her tongue and coating them in as much saliva as she can. 

Brendon pulls his fingers from her mouth, once he deems them wet enough, and brings them down to rub over her asshole. Ryan buries her face in her pillow and pushes back, silently begging. Brendon takes the invitation and slowly pushes one spit soaked finger into Ryan’s ass. 

It’s not much of a stretch, just the tip of his finger, but he keeps pushing steadily forward and Ryan gasps at the feeling something in both her holes. Brendon shallowly thrusts his finger and then pulls back enough to then pushes in with two. This _is_ a stretch and Ryan’s panting as Brendon pauses to let her try and adjust, his cock still thrusting slowly into her cunt. 

“Move, please.” She begs, clenching both holes. Brendon moans softly in her ear, where he’s got his head buried in her neck, and then slowly starts to thrust his fingers. Ryan knows he won’t try and put his cock in her ass without proper lube, but having both holes full of Brendon sends Ryan right to the edge. 

“Touch yourself, c’mon.” Brendon instructs. 

It takes Ryan a second to make her arm move, but then she’s reaching down between her legs and rubbing over her clit. Brendon roughly shoves his fingers into her ass and Ryan tips right over the edge, body trembling as she continues to rub over her clit, trying to prolong her orgasm. 

Brendon slowly pulls his fingers from her ass and then grips her hip, roughly shoving his hips forward. He doesn’t change the slow pace, just thrusts rougher and jars Ryan with each thrust. Ryan is practically limp, basically just a warm hole for Brendon to fuck into, but he seems to be taking his time, not quickly chasing his own release. 

Ryan briefly glances at the clock and sees the red glowing 8:31 and silently begs Brendon to hurry up. She doesn’t really care about making bus call a few minutes late, but the annoyed look Zack shoots her when she is, makes her not really want to do it intentionally. 

Brendon must be able to read her mind because suddenly he’s thrusting with abandon, his hips loudly smacking against her ass and Ryan can feel herself start to get turned on again. She knows she’s not going to get to come again, though. They don’t have time. He fucks her rough and quick, using her to get himself off, and she moans along with him as he comes, filling her up. 

They lay there catching their breath for a minute before Brendon pulls out and straightens out her panties. They don’t have time for showers, needingly to quickly get dressed and throw their old clothes in their bags. Ryan could probably get away with going to the bathroom to use a washcloth, but she kind of likes the idea of going back to the bus, back to the other two, with Brendon’s come still in her underwear and steadily dripping out of her. Maybe Spencer will want to lick it all off of her cunt later.


End file.
